Fishing boats traditionally are standard monohull designs, such as those used for bass boats, Boston Whalers™ or standard rowboats. With monohull designs, fishermen could not stand up in a boat without flipping over the boat or simply falling out of the boat.
A need exists for a safer boat design with a hull design in which fisherman can stand up in during fishing, or poling without concern for tipping over that can be molded in a unitary construction that is fast to make, durable, and inexpensive to manufacture and has a sturdy seat that can be multifunctional and removable.
Metal bass boats, wooden boats and thick hulled fiberglass boats, like Boston Whalers' are heavy, and generally require at least two people to lift the boat onto a car top due to the weight. A need exists for an 11 foot to 18 foot watercraft that can be lifted and used by one person without strain and has a removable seat.
The present embodiments provide the seat for these types of stabilized fishing watercrafts.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.